Historical Bonds - the Lost Chapters
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: The untold stories of what went on back home while Naruto was on his mission to the night country, this will mainly fallow the story of Rei and the Loyalist


This is a short side story to Historical Bonds; it follows what happened to Rei after the events of HB Chapter 20

It is HIGHLY Recommended that you read Historical bonds first

**Disclaime**r – I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything related, if I did, I would be the happiest person on earth, I hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Historical Bonds - the Lost Chapters **

**Chapter 1**

**The story of Rei**

* * *

It had been a few days since their escape from Danzo's forces

Rei was resting peacefully with Naoto next to her as Jiraiya and Kakashi were talking in the next room "My spies are reporting that things are starting to get out of hand back home…"

"That is troubling news; I never would have thought that I would live to see the day of a possible Civil war in Konoha…." Kakashi said with a sigh

"Danzo made his move just at the perfect moment; he was probably planning this for a long time" Jiraiya commented Akio walked into the room, the young man had been training for most of the day, he wanted to become stronger so that he would be able to protect his believed Rei, he still blamed himself for almost losing her during their escape "Ah Akio, just the man I wanted to speak with, please sit down"

"Me?" Akio was surprised, why would Jiraiya want to speak with him? He sat down with both Jonins "What about Jiraiya Sama?"

"I and Kakashi had been talking and wondering, where did that Ice sphere come from? He said it was already in place when he arrived" Jiraiya asked

"I don't know, one moment she is surrounded by Danzo's forces, the next both herself and Naoto are encased in the ice sphere" Akio responded

"So it wasn't from you?" Kakashi asked him

"No, I don't have any ice affinity, I am a wind and fire type" Akio answered

"What about Rei herself?" Jiraiya continued

"As far as I know she doesn't know any ice elemental jutsus, thing is we don't even know what her elemental type is"

"What do you mean? All Chunins should know what their elemental type is" Kakashi asked confused, how could Rei an experienced Chunin not know what type she was

"When she was given the test with the sheet of paper, nothing happen. Our sensei was never able to figure out why, and since Rei was mainly a medical Nin it never really became an issue so we just kind of forgot about it over time" Akio explained

"Have you ever heard of this Kakashi?" Kakashi simply shook his head, no one had ever failed the test before, and he was under the assumption that everyone had at least one affinity

Rei slowly opened her eyes; she had been resting since their escape. She sat out of the bed and looked around; the room was empty with the exception of Naoto who was still sleeping peacefully "She is so adorable, I am going to leave her be, poor thing has been through so much over the past few days. She overheard voices from the next room and decided to find out what they were talking about. She entered the room and saw the three men speaking

"Ah, Rei, we were just talking about you" said Jiraiya as soon as he saw her in the doorway "Please join us" he said as he pulled out her chair

"You were talking about me?" She said curious as she sat down

"Yes my dear, specifically about that day you and Akio escaped from Konoha" he added

A goosebump ran through her spine, she still had nightmares about that day "What is there to talk about?" she inquired

"Well, you see none of us know where that sphere that encased you came from, it wasn't mine or Kakashi's and Akio says it wasn't his either. And Danzo's men were just as surprised as we were and frustrated with it when they couldn't get to you and Naoto, so that leave only two possibilities" Jiraiya explained

"And what would those be?" She asked

"It either came from yourself or Naoto, now she is nothing more than a child, Granted the child of two of Konoha's strongest ninja's but I cannot believe that she would be able to produce such a strong barrier so I guess you can see where I am going with this" he finished

"Are you trying to say that it came from me? I don't know any ice elemental jutsus, trust be told I not capable of any elemental jutsus…" she said in a sad tone, it had always bothered her as to why she had never been able to produce any kind of elemental attack of any kind

"Well it had to have come from somewhere, so where do you believe it came from?" Kakashi asked her, But she was completely stumped and had no idea how to answer. Kakashi could tell that she was feeling uneasy "Alright then let's just take it one step at a time, what were you doing just before it appeared?"

Rei was trying hard to remember "Danzo's men had grabbed both my and were trying to take Naoto from me, she was crying and all I could remember was wanting to protect her at any cost" Then her eyes suddenly lit up "I do remember one thing!" Everyone was waiting for her to continue "Just before the sphere appeared I felt a huge surge of chakra come out of nowhere run through my body, I wanted to get them off of me, that's when a spear of ice struck the ones holding onto me forcing them to let go, once I was free the sphere appeared….But I don't know where either of them came from" she finished

"Could it be possible that she activated hidden powers?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya

The older Jonin was deep in thought "It is possible, but I am also wondering if Naoto could have had something to do with it" He finally answered

"Naoto?" Rei asked confused "But you said it yourself she is nothing but a little girl, she couldn't have done it"

"She is the first child born into the Namikazi blood line, along with the fact that she is Naruto's daughter she may have hidden powers that we know nothing of, you said that you felt a surge of power that came out of nowhere right?" She nodded "I believe that she could feel your fear and unconsciously transferred her chakra into your body and thus awakened your dormant powers, but testing this theory would be quite hard" He explained

"But I don't understand, why are we worrying about why or where it came from, in the end it was a good thing was it not?" Akio spoke up

"Because, if we can unlock her hidden abilities she could become a much stronger ninja, however it mean a lot of tough training" Jiraiya explained

Rei was once more thinking to how she was unable to defend Naoto and how close they came to losing her. Until now she had only been good at medical jutsus, if she could become stronger if only to protect Naoto and Akio she wanted to do it "I am ready" She simply told them

"Well let's try this first" Jiraiya said holding out a piece of paper

Rei recognized the piece of paper, she was afraid that the same thing that happened last time would once again happen to her. She took a deep breath and took the piece of paper and attempted to once again concentrate her chakra into it, it began to glow and suddenly turned into ice before shattering into pieces shocking everyone at the table including Jiraiya "That's…Never happened before…."

"I didn't know it could do that….." Akio said staring at the small shards of ice

"This means that she has a strong affinity for not only one but two elements, in this case Wind and Water, Rei this is extremely rare, even Naruto only had Wind when he first touched the paper. Whatever happened on that day must have unlocked your true potential, and this also confirms where that sphere came from"

Suddenly a san Shinobi ran into the room, Kakashi recognized him as Kankuro "Jiraiya Sama, Kakashi, we have news from Konoha, Danzo has made his move, he claimed that Naruto died on a mission along with his team and has now proclaimed himself Hokage with the support of Sasuke, he then disbanded the council causing a huge uproar with the Jonins, last we heard Neji has gather everyone he could still loyal to Naruto and is trying to stop the coup, but we don't believe he will be able to keep Konoha from falling into Danzo's hands" The young Jonin informed them

Everyone in the room were shocked, they knew that Danzo was crazy but to go as far as to disband the council and essentially stating a civil war was too much "That's horrible, we have to do something!" Akio said in anger

"Garaa is already speaking with the council about declaring our support for the ones loyal to Naruto, but they may not want to jump into the internal affairs of Konoha" Kankuro said with a pause "But the council also despises Danzo and know that we owe a lot to Naruto, so they may make an exception in this occasion" he added

"What are we going to do if they don't? We can't just sit here while our people fight a civil war!" Rei shouted

"Calm down Rei, until the sand council comes to a decision, there isn't much that we can do" Jiraiya told her "we can use this time to begin your training"

"Yes, I want to become stronger and not only help bring Danzo to justice….But to protect Naoto from him as well" Rei said with fire in her eyes

"Very well, tomorrow you and Kakashi shall begin your training; I will keep an eye on my little granddaughter"

"No! I already told you that I won't let a pervert like you touch such an innocent child! Akio, you are to look after her, don't you let him near her!" She said glaring at Jiraiya, remembering her first encounter with him

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, Rei had a lot of spirit, it was going to be interesting to train her

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

Well that ends the first chapter in Rei's story. Now i want to say that this is not planned to be a long story like the main story line, but it should have the same type of quality as my stories normally have :D i hope that you enjoyed it

**READ - RAVE - _!REVIEW!_**


End file.
